


The best of you

by kalinebogard



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Summer Vacation, ahobaka, aokaga - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Apenas o recorte de um momento especial. Daiki e Taiga estão juntos, construindo uma vida a dois. Entre detalhes e descobertas, é a hora de aproveitar um pouco: a primeira vez que saem de férias como um casal!





	The best of you

**Author's Note:**

> Musica utilizada: Best Of You - Foo Fighters
> 
> História bobinha pra descontrair depois de "Nunca mais outra vez", hohoho.
> 
> Digitei ontem na hora do almoço, não esperem grande coisa. É tão simplória que nem mandei pra betagem. Perdoem os erros e boa leitura!

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?_

— DAIKI, NÃO SE... ATREVA A... CHEGAR PERTO!!

Kagami Taiga corria com todas as suas forças para o mais longe de Aomine que conseguisse. Ou melhor, ele corria com forças que nem lembrava ter. Seus passos eram tão rápidos que quem olhasse de longe teria a impressão de que ele quase flutuava. Ou entrara na Zona.

Mas não havia ninguém naquela praia, um dos poucos recantos ainda preservados por completo, escondido e pacífico localizado justamente em Ibiza, a primeira viagem internacional que faziam como um casal. Quem diria...?

Um dos casais mais improváveis do mundo. Ou talvez não, se analisassem a história de vida, dois rapazes muito parecidos e ao mesmo tempo completamente diferentes. A verdadeira representação do Yin Yang.

Ainda não tinham assumido a relação diante da sociedade, mas caminhavam para isso. Cada dia ao lado do outro trazia descobertas. Descobertas que firmavam o desejo da vida a dois. Conturbada, às vezes. Satisfatória, sempre.

— ESTOU... FALANDO SÉRIO!!

O rapaz fugia desesperado. Aomine Daiki vinha em seu encalço, correndo ainda mais rápido, a poucos metros de alcançá-lo. Afinal, Daiki era um Az dos esportes; em tão boa forma quando Taiga. Ser policial e bombeiro, respectivamente, exigia preparo físico.

— A água está boa, Taiga! — Aomine riu deliciado. Suas roupas encharcadas pingavam a água gelada do mar.

Era muito cedo, o sol começava a despontar no céu, por isso a água salgada estava terrivelmente fria. Daiki, surpreendentemente temerário, não resistira a se jogar com roupa e tudo mais nas águas tranquilas. A única coisa com que se preocupara fora o par de óculos que agora usava e que jazia esquecido nas areias macias.

Pra encontrar depois seria um problema!

Taiga até achara engraçado o grito de Daiki ao cair nas águas frias. Era bem feito para o namorado. Quem mandou ser inconsequente?

O deboche durara pouco.

Apenas o tempo do rapaz sair do mar ameaçando a altos brados jogá-lo também.

Kagami Taiga. Na água fria.

Nunca.

Pois ele saíra correndo pra se por a salvo, gritando ameaças contra o amante. Todas categoricamente ignoradas pelo encharcado corredor, claro.

Quando estava quase alcançando o amante, Daiki pisou em falso na areia, em parte por culpa da falta de óculos, e não conseguiu se equilibrar, rolando uma ou duas vezes pelo chão fofo antes de parar de costas contra a areia, com os braços abertos, totalmente ofegante.

Surpreso e hesitante, Taiga freou e voltou os próprios passos. Ao ter certeza que não seria mais perseguido (Aomine continuava largado no chão), riu tanto que perdeu as forças e teve que sentar-se.

— Parece um camarão empanado! — afirmou entre risos lembrando da iguaria que tanto gostava. O rapaz estava todo grudado da areia fina.

Daiki riu também se recuperando aos poucos. E sem aviso algum tomou impulso e se jogou em cima do namorado, sabendo que o deixaria bastante sujo.

— DAI...KI!!

A reclamação foi cortada com um beijo. Os lábios de Aomine tomaram os de Kagami, que se deixou levar pelo carinho inesperado.

Quando se separaram Taiga suspirou sofrido.

— Você tem areia até na boca... agora eu também!

Daiki riu divertido. Ergueu-se e pegou o namorado nos braços. Definitivamente o jogaria no mar gelado antes do sol nascer por completo e finalmente deixar a temperatura agradável. E, por mais que esperneasse e se debatesse, Taiga não ia escapar dos seus braços antes de um mergulho forçado no mar!

Sabia que o outro falaria cobras e lagartos depois. Assim como sabia ótimas técnicas para acalmá-lo. Conhecia cada um de seus pontos fracos. Pequenos detalhes do cotidiano, grandes certezas de que eram feitos um para o outro.

E haveria muitas oportunidades para testar cada uma das suas técnicas, afinal, aquela viagem de férias estava apenas começando.


End file.
